


Raining Stars

by Lune69



Category: OC Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune69/pseuds/Lune69
Summary: 13 year old Aya Takura got more than she bargained for when she made that wish





	Raining Stars

**Author's Note:**

> first time making a story like this im sorry if its horrible
> 
> its 1:30am in the morning why is my motivation only hitting me at these unholy times

The sky was crying when Aya finally gave up with her homework. She bit the tip of her pencil's eraser and attempted to solve the math problem once more.

"Our teacher is cruel huh.Giving us homework this hard grrr. Maybe I should just annoy Takeru for the answers?"

Aya grabbed her iPad and messaged Takeru asking for some help with her assignment.

Takeru was a short boy who was usually top 1 in her class. Many students often sat next to him for some "help" during some examinations.

(left is Aya, Right is Takeru)

yo u finish the math hw yet?

yea it was easy

send answers pls im desperate

cheating is bad

says the guy who helped others cheat last week

touché

ill send it in a min wait

yeyeyeeeyeeyeueye thank

Putting her iPad down, she sighed and looked out her bedroom window.

"Oh Lord please give me an exciting, fun life to distract me from these homeworks. I'm too lazy to finish them."

A message notification came from her iPad

Here are the answers:  
Takeru has sent 3 images

Aya grabbed her pencil and began copying the answers.

It was 5:30am when Aya had no choice butto drag her body out of the bed and get ready for school.

She went to te bathroom and prepared to take a bath until a flying cockroach came out and landed on her arm.

". . ."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF OF ME GET OFF OF ME"

She grabbed her shoe which and wacked her arm, attempting to rid the pest, the cockroach flew into her face instead and landed in her nose.

Aya screamed bloody murder and began slapping herself to get rid of the bug.

"IM AWAKE WHOS KIDNAPPING YOU" Her brother said, holding up a fly catcher.

"BROTHER SAVE ME PLEASE THE COCKROACH DOESNT WANNA GET OFF ME HELP"

". . .You woke me up for this shit? You're on your own." Her brother groaned, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Brother why have you forsaken me? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY" Aya dramatically yelled out.

Her brother covered his head with a pillow and repeatedly mumbled that he had no sister.

The cockroach flew into the sink, before Aya grabbed her slipper and wacked it to death.

"Die you evil foul beast. DIE."

When the cockroached died, she grabbed some tissue and placed it on her trashcan.

'I hope this thing doesn't revive because oh lord will that be some weird voodo shit'

Aya finally stepped inside her shower and began her bath.

When she stepped out of the shower, she dried herself and placed her school uniform on.

She went down to eat her breakfast which consisted of egg, corn beef and some rice.

As she went to school, she crammed her science homework.

'I can always ask Takeru to check this for me. Man am I glad science isn't our first subject.'

As she was dropped off at her school, she kissed her father goodbye and began walking to class.

After climbing 3 flights of stairs, She dropped her bag of at her classroom and grabbed her phone. She began walking around the school while listening to music.

While walking, she came to a small, quiet corridor of the school. Dusty trophies, medals, and portraits hung, proof of all the previous achievements of students who had came before them.

In the middle, stood a giant mirror, where she looked at her reflection.

Aya had long brown hair, dark brown eyes (however she often sworn they'd turn silver for a second when she was mad) and was short.

She often prayed to God to make her grown a few inches but instead, her friends all grew taller than her.

She sighed miserably and watched her reflection. She touched the mirror and look closer at herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Aya screamed so loud her voice resonated throughout the school.

"Oh my God YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE. YOU LOOKED LIKED SOMEONE WAS GONNA KILL YOU AAHHAHAHHAHAHHAA."

"Are you trying to kill me before I finish the school year? For the love of Christ stop scaring me Evangeline."

"But I enjoy doing it"

"Ass"

"Come on now bro, let's go and harass Takeru to help us lol"

"Takeru is gonna kill you Eva"

"He won't be able to catch me with those short legs of his"

"Can't deny that"

Evangeline was Aya's best friend. They had met last year when she was only a new student. Aya often bragged about how they were like twins; since they had the same birthday.

However, the 2 was as different as night and day, however you look at it. Evangeline and Aya had polar opposite personalities, they looked different as well.

"I heard the canteen is gonna sell some Mango Cake today, could you buy some for me"

"I'm eating them all"

"Aya no"

"Aya YES"

As Evangeline and Aya argued, they bumped into someone.

"whoops sorry"

". . ."

"It's alright, I do hope none of you lovely ladies were hurt."

"Nah we're fine, right Eva?"

". . ."

Eva slightly glared at him, and the man smirked. 

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you both to say the least, I do hope you don't mind if I leave. I have some other matters that unforunately need my attendance too." 

When Aya wasn't looking, the man whispered into Evangeline's ear. 

"Meeting is at 8, don't be late"

"I'm never late"

The man turned on his heel and left.

" Do you know who that dude was?"

". . . No, I don't."

"Saw his patch, he's gonna get his butt whopped by Maan Zevi. He didn't have a name patch. Can't believe hes only 2 years above us, by the way he talks he sounds wayyyy to formal and kinda old."

Evangeline chuckled and grabbed Aya's hand.

"Let's go to our class now, or else we might be late."

"yeah yeah yeah, could you carry me please? My legs seem to have stopped working." 

"No."

"BUT EVA"

"NO"

"WHY NOT"

"You are heavy as hell."

"Mean" 

"The truth doesn't care about your feelings."

"Touché"


End file.
